wimpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Greg Heffley
'''Gregory "Greg" Heffley '''is an American middle school student, and he is the main protagonist of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. He is believed to be loosely based on Jeff Kinney when he was in middle school. He is very concerned about his popularity level and how he looks in public. He absolutely loves video games and slacking off, taking after his older brother Rodrick Heffley. He takes up a lot of traits from Rodrick (like selfishness, being a slacker, etc.). He also has an interest in cartooning and making comics. He was played by Zachary Gordon in all the live-action movies, even though the books are whiteboard animated. Personality Greg is lazy, petty, slightly narcissistic, egotistical, usually backstabbing, and sometimes even selfish and dishonest, who apparently lacks talent. He hardly has any skills aside from video games, and possibly singing. However, despite all this, Greg still has had his kind and caring moments, it's just that, it's not that often. He hates taking blame for anything, and would much rather take all the credit. Greg explains and narrates throughout the series that he has no strong talents, other than video games and comics. As such, he spends most of his time on them, which deters him away from schoolwork and chores. For a time, he harbored a hope of drawing for the school newspaper, but his comic was bowdlerized by the editor (Mr. Ira) and Rowley’s comic, which was also Greg's idea, was better liked by the people at his school. He hardly shows any other talents. However, Greg is probably good at singing, due to the fact that when he was auditioning for the school play, the drama teacher told him he had a nice soprano (high male) voice, and is also good at sewing, but he complains that these talents do not make him stand out. Greg almost always tries to find a scapegoat to put the blame on for his behavior, but he is oblivious to the fact that nobody forced or influenced him, other than probably his older brother, Rodrick, to act in this manner. Very few times has Greg actually admitted to being "wrong" in a decision he made and took responsibility for it. It should also be noted that while Greg is arguably a watered down version of Rodrick, he does not have any productive interests and could actually be considered more hurtful than Rodrick psychologically. Although he's considered a "Wimp", he has a problematic behavior in many cases, and he often puts himself and his family into trouble. Typically he is looking to find a scapegoat to blame, and only in very rare occasions does he admits being "wrong", but he also seems to care for others and, as such, is willing to give himself to people he loves, especially Rodrick. The parents of his best friend, Rowley, believe Greg is a bad influence on their son (mainly Rowley's dad) because he sometimes gets bad grades in school, does not focus on his studies like he's supposed to, and barely listens to his parents. He wants to be famous when he grows up, and imagines it many times. Very petty in order to win. ]] Greg always has an exaggerated thought, being confident of being rich and famous. He also kind of bullies and use Rowley much more than needed, as he often thinks of hurting him and makes him do a lot of his work, like giving him piggy-rides, looking out for dog-poop, and completing Greg's English work since Greg is not good at writing in cursive, though Greg believes that he is doing it for a good cause. He also had an extremely huge crush on Piper Matthews, when she turned up at the seventh graders' roller rink.(Rodrick Rules film) Holly Hills was a new seventh grader at Westmore middle school whom he fell deeply in love with. In the film Rodrick Rules and Dog Days, he put in so much effort to win Holly all to himself. That was what Rodrick was reading out loud from Greg's diary in The film Rodrick Rules. After Heather Hill's Sweet Sixteen party in the film Dog Days, she took Greg's hand, indicating she liked him back and she thinks Greg is really amusing. Appearance Greg is usually depicted with black shorts, or black pants (sometimes black jeans, or, when he is fantasizing, a black tuxedo) and a white shirt. He is very skinny and does not seem to eat nor work out much. His father has tried to get him to work out and exercise, but he prefers playing video games. His nose is a simple oval but stops where the first eye is while his ears are circled. His head is a circle but stops where around the eyes. He also appears to wear contact lenses. In the movie, he has brown hair and pale white skin. Like in the book, he's visually skinny and shorter than Rowley. Trivia * Greg likes soap operas. * Greg's Birthday happened on Saturday, February 19th. * Greg's birthday is in June in the book and movie series while it is in February according to the online book. * As what has been stated by Greg's creator, Jeff Kinney, Greg is drawn almost completely bald. Additionally, he slightly resembles Charlie Brown in Peanuts since both of them have a few sprigs of hair. * It is possible that Greg has hyperthymesia- a condition that lets the individual to recall almost everything in their life. However, in previous books, he is shown to have a bad memory. It is most likely that he is inventing memories and has simply been told by his parents about life before birth. He talks about his time in pre-school, but this is not unusual as most people's first memories occur age 1-2. *Greg has went under detention three times: *Greg was only 5 pounds 7 ounces at birth with average being 7.5 pounds though new-borns may vary from 5.5-10 pounds, this may be as he was born 3 weeks premature though most children born up to 1 month premature are of normal weight. *Greg tends to be very optimistic and full of himself, believing that he will be rich and famous, and that by the age of 12-13, he would have his own reality TV show. *Greg is rarely seen smiling. *Greg once fainted after seeing crickets in a box. Usually it is a childish habit of fainting at the sight of insects and arachnids, considering Greg is nearly a teenager. *Greg is the least popular kid in school in the first film when he got beaten up by Fregley in Wrestling Class, and by Patty in "The Wizard of Oz" play. *Greg believes that he is the best person he knows. He also seems to be quite self-absorbed due to his thoughts about some people and how oblivious he is of his behavior sometimes. *Greg still uses baby wipes, even if he is on the verge of teenage years, as shown in the book, Old School. *Greg has contact-lenses, as mentioned in The Last Straw. **His sight must be very bad, as he wears thick glasses in The Last Straw when he lost his contact-lens. *He is favored by Grandpa. *Greg is based on Jeff Kinney's worst qualities as a kid.Category:Characters